Mirai
by Lord Zero X
Summary: Varios anos se passaram deste que nossos herois venceram a Akatsuki, mas nesse futuro quem terá seus feitos escritos nos livros de historia não será os ninjas que conhecemos, mas sim seus sucessores! Tudo isso em Mirai, pois o futuro começa agora.
1. Chapter 1

Amanhecia nos Pais do Fogo, mais especificamente na Vila de Konoha

_Discremer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao seu criador(cujo nome não lembro agora)_

**Capitulo1:**

**Um novo começo.**

Amanhecia nos Pais do Fogo, mais especificamente na Vila de Konoha. 20 anos haviam se passado após a destruição da organização criminosa Akatsuki.

Uma jovem corria apresada em direção à academia Ninja murmurando frases como "droga", "to atrasada" e similares. Ela uma jovem de estatura media, olhos verdes, longos cabelos negros e uma grande testa. Ela vestia um shorts negro com uma saia azul escuro que ia até as coxas por cima, as típicas sandálias ninjas e uma camiseta sem mangas também em um azul escuro com o desenho de um legue e usava a bandana de Konoha como uma presilha assim como sua mão fazia. Seu nome? Uchiha Yoru.

Yoru correu apresentante já que hoje seria o dia em que seriam escolhidas as equipes de Gennins e ela estava **muito** atrasada.

Yoru-Desculpe Sensei.-Já foi dizendo até notar que o professor não tinha chegado ainda.-Por pouco.

??-YORU-CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!

YORU-hu?Akira não faça...-mas foi tarde demais, ela já havia pudado da cadeira (Ela estava sentada na parte mais alta)o que resultou em uma Yoru com a cara no chão. E **MUITO **irritada.

YORU- Hyuuga Akira será que ta para usar esse seu cérebro e SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM!!

AKIRA- Hehe, Desculpa Yoru-chan-disse pondo as mãos nas costas da cabeça.

Akira era uma garota sorridente, e diferente dos outros membros do seu clã que eram pessoas serias ela **nunca** calava a boca, de cabelos negros com uma mecha (tingida) loira caindo na testa e olhos perorados. Vestia uma camiseta branca sobre uma jaqueta roxo-clara de manga curta aberta, calça da mesma cor e alem das sandálias ninjas sua bandana estava amarrada no pescoço como sua mãe fazia.

O resto da classe nem ligou para isso, já que isso sempre acontecia quase todo o dia. Após a Yoru dar um cascudo na sua amiga só teve tempo de correr até o seu lugar até o sensei chegar deixando a Akira estirada no cão com um enorme galo na cabeça.

SENSEI - Muito bem classe hoje iremos escolher os seus times, e Senhorita Hyuuga, por favor, vá para o seu lugar.

AKIRA – Hai Sensei.-E vai saltitando até a o seu lugar, à direita de Yoru.

SENSEI – Bem vamos começar...

AKIRA – Yuru-chan vamos ficar no mesmo time?

UORU - Não sei, mas acho que não.

AKIRA - Porque?

YORU – Bem deve ser por causa das nossas linhagens o time ia ficar muito desequilibrado.

AKIRA – que pena- e abraça Yoru, quase a enforcando.

YORU – Akira eu preciso respirar sabia?

AKIRA – Opa, desculpa Yo... mas foi interrompida pelo Sensei que acara de definir o time 6.

SENSEI – Time 8: Inuzuka Ren, Aburame Shin e Hyuuga Akira.

YORU – Hein? Não devia ser time 7 agora?

SENSEI – E por fim Time 7 Nara Asuma e Uchiha Yoru. O ...-Antes de terminar foi interrompido pela Akira.

AKIRA - Sensei porque o time da Yoru-chan só tem duas pessoas? Hein? Porque?

SENSEI – Akira QUIETA!!- diz com uma veia saltada na testa.

SENSEI – Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido - olhar de reprovação para a Akira - Pelo fato do numero de alunos aprovados em nossa sala o time 7 terá um membro vindo de outra sala. Alguma pergunta? Menos você Senhorita Akira.

Akira que estava se preparando para gritar, como sempre, calou a boca.

SENSEI – Ninguém? Então estão dispensados, estejam aqui amanha às 10:00 para conhecerem os seus Senseis.

AKIRA – Yes, finalmente somos ninjas de verdade, isso merece uma coisa. Ramen!-olhos brilhando.

YORU - Akira você só pensa nisso?

AKIRA – E tem coisa melhor que Ramen?

E Yoru da um meio sorriso malicioso.

YORU – EU sei de algo que você gosta mais do que Ramen, ou melhor dizendo, não é algo é alguém.

AKIRA(vermelha) - Não sei do ta falando.

YORU – Do falando do cara que você adora espiar se trocando o ...

AKIRA – QUIETA!!-pondo a duas mãos na boca da amiga- Nem mias uma palavra Yoru-chan vai que ele ouve.

E Akira começa a olhar em volta para ver se "ele" não estava por perto se esquecendo das mãos no rosto da amiga, rosto que começou a mudar de claro para roxo. Ele só notou quanto sentiu um par de mãos mudar seu centro de gravidade fazendo-a ir em direção ao chão, em outras palavras ela caiu.

YORU – AKIRA QUE IDÉA É ESSA? QUER ME MATAR POR ACASO?

AKIRA – Gomem-ne Yoru-chan, sabe como eu fico sobre esse assunto-fala passando os indicadores um sobre os outros..

Yuro suspira- O pior é que sei.

AKIRA- Então vamos para o Ichiraku.

YORU – Não tenho que ir para casa até amanha Akira.

AKIRA acenando – Tchau Yoru-chan.

Enquanto se separavam cada uma em direção à sua respectiva casa não notaram uma figura que as olhava de um prédio distante.

?? – Então é ela, realmente ela puxou o pai, em breve nos veremos minha cara...

E desaparece em um turbilhão vento e pétalas e lótus vemelhas.

_Continua..._

_Bem com isso começa minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma fanfic em serie._

_Qualquer duvida ou erro é só usar a opção de Review._


	2. Sensei tarado e companheiro irritante?

Alguns minutos após se separar da sua amiga Akira a jovem Uchiha vai em direção a sua casa onde antigamente era o Bairro Uchih

**Sensei tarado e companheiro irritante?**

Alguns minutos após se separar da sua amiga Akira a jovem Uchiha vai em direção a sua casa onde antigamente era o Bairro Uchiha.

YORU;- Okaa-san, chequei.

SAKURA; – Bem vinda filha.- Haruno Sakura, ou como se chama agora Uchiha Sakura não mudou muito deste sua adolescência, seu corpo havia amadurecido e só não recebia cantadas pelo fato de seu marido ser uma pessoa muito ciumenta. Ela vestia uma roupa igual a que usava quando era uma chunnin, mas ao invés de vermelha era de um azul escuro quase negro com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha nas costas parte da roupa estava coberta bom um jaleco branco, ela havia acabado de chegar do Hospital.

SAKURA; - Então filha quem é que serão seus companheiros de equipe?

YORU; – Bem é o Nara e um outro que só vou saber amanhã.

SAKURA; – Como assim?

YORU; – Parece que pelo fato de faltar uma pessoa na nossa sala para fazer as equpes nos vamos ter alguém de outra classe.

SAKURA; – Isso é bem incomum, normalmente sempre tem o numero correto de alunos para fazer todas as equipes da classe. Mas não sabe nada dessa pessoa, nem mesmo o nome?

??; – Nome de quem?

YORU; – Olá Otou-sama. Estávamos falando dos membros da minha equipe.

SASUKE; – É? E quem são eles? – Uchiha Sasuke não havia mudado muito deste de sua adolescência, vestia ainda o uniforme da ANBU

YORU; – Só sei o Nara, o outro só vou saber amanhã, mas ele não deve ser grande coisa.

SASUKE; – Yoru já falei para não subestimar os outros, você tem que perder esse habito.

YORU; -Mas Otou-sama não tem ninguém melhor que eu em toda a academia, a única que poderia é a Akira,mas mesmo ainda não está no meu nível.

SASUKE; - Talvez. Mas agora vá tomar um banho para podermos jantar.

YORU; - Hai.- e sobe as escadas em direção ao banheiro.

SASUKE; - Ela devia ser mais humilde, não acha Sakura?

SAKURA; -É, mas de quem será que ela puxou isso heín Sasuke-kun?

SASUKE; - 

Ao mesmo tempo a Akira se dirigia a mansão Hyuuga, saltitando e cantado.

AKIRA; - Ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem, ramem... Até que viu proximo a entrada do Hyuuga duas pessoas, garotos e uma garota. Ao ver uma dos rapazes foi correndo até ele.

AKIRA; - Ryu-oniisan- gritava ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava fazendo o rosto dele ficar (propositalmente) entre os fartos seios da garota.

RYU; - Akira-sama por favor pare com isso, esse ato não é algo que alguém em sua posição devia fazer na rua e principalmente com uma pessoa como eu- dizia ao mesmo tempo que se afastava muito vermelho.

Esse é Hyuuga Ryu, membro da Souke e um dos melhores gennins do ano. Ele vestia uma roupa parecida com a do pai que usava quando jovem, mas na cor branca e com as mangas compridas.

AKIRA; - Huhuhuhuhuh, Ryu-oniisan porque está vermelho? Gostou de fica no meus peitos? Priminho safado.

RYU; - Não é nada disso Akira-sama.

AKIRA; - Sei...-mas antes que pudesse continuar a garota interrompeu.

??; - Para de maltratar o Ryu-san garota.

AKIRA;- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião Renko no baka

RENKO; - Baka? Baka é você sua nanica.

Rock Renko, uma garota extremamente energética tal como o pai, mas que felizmente não herdou a aparência dele, sendo mais parecida com a mãe, possuindo um belo corpo e um olhar extremamente sensual. Vestia um Top colado e uma saia curta estilo chinês verde escuro e uma bermuda tipo às usadas em ginástica também verde mas em um tom mais claro e cabelos presos em uma trança.Tudo isso combinado tava a ela um ar de sedutor.

AKIRA; - Nanica? NANICA? QUEM É MENOR QUE UM GRÃO DE AREIA?

E as duas começam a se encarar cada uma mandando faíscas para a outra pelos olhos. Isso continuou por alguns minutos até que Ryu interrompeu.

RYU; - Anoo Akira-sama acho que devíamos entrar sua mãe deve estar esperando.

AKIRA; - É mesmo, vamos Ryu-oniisan.- e pega o Ryu pelo braço e corre até o portão. Mas volta a abre apenas o suficiente para mostrar a cabeça e falou.

AKIRA; - Boa noite sua Daibaka-sama - em seguida começa a fazer caretas até que o Ryu volta e puxa ela para dentro.

RENKO; - Aquela, aquela...- e sai pufando para casa.

Dentro do Bairro Hyuuga.

RYU; - Akira-sama porque sempre ter que brigar com a Renko?

AKIRA; - Ryu-oniisan as falei para me chamar de Akira-chan.

RYU; - Akira-sama por favor não mude de assunto.- diz se aproximando.

AKIRA; - Bem,... AH lembrei que tenho que ir para casa até mais Ryu-oniisan.- e sai correndo vermelha em direção a casa principal.

RYU;- Akira-chan...

Dentro da mansão, em um quarto empoeirado com diversos brinquedos velhos mas intactos está uma mulher, uma bela mulher na verdade, que ainda hoje atiça a imaginação dos homens, mas que hoje em dia dificilmente possui o mesmo olhar de antes, agora é um olhar quase frio que se nota por traz de seus olhos perolados. Ela está perdida em pensamentos até que houve a porta abrindo.

AKIRA; - Oka-san chequei.-diz em um tom mais calmo, pois sabe o que esse quarto significa para sua mãe.

HINATA; - Bem vinda Akira-chan.- diz com seus olhos recuperando seu brilho, era como se seu amado estivesse aqui, só queria que ele não tivesse sumido quanto aquilo ocorreu.- Vamos para a sala e você me fala como foi seu dia.- e sai do quarto.

AKIRA; - Certo, já vou.- Ela da uma olhada no quarto com uma expressão triste - Tadaima Oni-sama. – e segue a mãe.

Academia Ninja, no dia seguinte.

Akira se esparramando na cardeira; - Cadê os Senseis?

YORU; - Paciência, eles já devem estar chegando – Inner-Yoru Cadê esse idiota que se diz sensei??

KEN; - Realmente cadê eles?

Ken era um típico Inuzuka usando um visual parecido com o pai.

SEI; - Um Sensei não devia se arrasar isso não é um bom exemplo para os seus alunos.

Sei se vestia como um típico Aburane só os óculos eram diferentes, possuindo lentes redondas ao invés do formato usualmente usado pelos membros do clã.

YORU; - O que eu quero saber é quem é que é o membro que ta faltando do meu time, até agora ele não apareceu. – Foi quanto ouviram vozes vindo de fora da sala de aula.

??; - Seu..seu TARADO!

??2; - Já disse que foi um aci...

??; - Acidente nada, você realmente é igual ao seu "irmão". Agora tenha pelo menos a dignidade de aceitar seu castigo como homem.

??2; - É agora que eu morro.

POW! (onomatopéia de soco) E um corpo sai voando atravessando(quebrando) a porta da sala.

HANABI; -E que isso sirva de lição para você seu símio tarado.- fala mexendo em seus longos cabelos negros.

Hyuuga Hanabi, a jovem Hyuuga havia crescido na forma de uma bela e conhecida Kunochi. Ela vestia o uniforme comum usado pelos Jounnins só que na cor branca com a bandana no pescoço como a irmã. Já o outro também é uma pessoa conhecida de um clã respeitado em Konoha, ele vestia também o uniforme básico dos Jounnins com apenas um acréscimo seu característico lenço. Seu nome? Sarutobi Konohamaru.

KONOHAMARU; - Aiii- massageando a cabeça.

AKIRA; - TIA HANABIIII.- pulando em direção a Hanabi, rota que é impedida por uma pancada na cabeça feita pela sua tia.

HANABI; -Akira CONTROLE-SE! E não me chame de tia, o certo é Hanabi-sensei.

AKIRA; - Como?

Hanabi suspira; -Eu sou a sensei do Time 8.- _As vezes ela é tão boba como o pai_.-pensa.

AKIRA;- è mesmo? Viva.

HANABI; - Certo Inuzuka e Aburame vamos.

KONOHAMARU; - Ei Hanabi, será que depois a senhorita me acompanharia em um jantar?

HANABI; -Eu não saiu com chimpanzés pervertidos.- e sai da sala com seu time.

KONOHAMAU;- pervertido...?- Agachado em um canto escuro passando o dedo não melancolicamente.

YORU; - Essa é a pessoa que vai me treinar? Eu ficaria melhor com um macaco.

??;- Sabe não devia ficar pressupondo as coisas Yoru.- uma voz sussurrou no ouvido dela.

YORU;- EU não est..- e vê um par e olhos brilhantes AAAAAAAAAHHHH- e cai de cara não chão.

YORU; - Ai, o que, não, quem é você?- Só agora ela notara o rapaz sentado bem ao lado dela, ele vestia uma roupa que lembrava um sobretudo vermelho escuro em que apenas a manga esquerda, o da direita estava aparentemente rasgado na metade cobrindo até parte do ombro, usava luvas negras sem dedos, no braço direito tinha uma proteção de metal, calça negra com três linhas estilizadas na cor laranja escuro acima do joelho, um par de óculos escuros espelhados(os olhos brilhantes que era havia visto) que por algum motivo não tinha alça estando grudado no rosto e um par de algo que misturava um par de botas com sandálias ninja,o mais incomum era seu longo de arrepiado cabelo, era um loiro com varias mechas ruivas, algumas com fios negros e três brincos na orelha direita. – E como chegou ai?

??; - O nome é Arashi e eu estava do seu lado o tempo todo minha cara Uchiha de testa proeminente.

Yoru bufando de raiva; - O que disse? Se for homem de verdade repita isso.- se tem algo que é considerado tabu para ele é falar da sua testa.

ARASHI; - Já que pediu: T,E,S,T,U,D,A, testuda. Pronto repeti.

YORU; - Ora seu... – mas foi interrompida por um leque que acertou a sua cabeça, ação feita por Nara Asuma que acordou com a confusão que estava acontecendo e agora estava gritando.

ASUMA; - SILENCIO QUE TO TENTANDO DORMIR!!

ARASHI; - Calma não criemos pânico.- tentando acalmar o Nara exaltado

ASUMA; - CALMA NADA QUE VOCÊ TAMBEM TEM CULPA.- e se vira para o Sensei – E VOCÊ ACORDA RECOMPONHA-SE AGO...zzzz

YORU; - Ótimo voltou a dormir.

ARASHI; - Isso é normal?

YORU; - Por assim disser. E agora que ele se acalmou farei você pagar pela afronta.

E Yoru vai em direção à Arashi se preparando para soca-lo quanto uma voz os interrompe..

KONOHAMARU; - Pare Yoru, não pode ficar atacando seus companheiros assim.

YORU; - Mas...

KONOHAMARU; - Nada de mas, vamos.

ARASHI;- Para onde ero-sensei?

KONHAMARU; - Para um lugar melhor para conversar. E eu não sou ero.

Arashi/Yoru; - Sei.

E saíram da sala esquecendo que o Asuma estava lá, dormindo em pé!

Continua...

Capitulo 2 pronto, queria por mais,mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo, e falando no terceiro capitulo, preparem-se para conhecer melhor nosso gennins e a primeira luta da fic.


	3. Começa o teste, nasce o novo Time 7

Alguns minutos depois em frente ao Monte Hokage o time 7 está sentado com seu Sensei na frente.

KONOHAMARU: Bem em primeiro lugar vamos nos conhecer. Certo quem começa?

ARASHI: Que tal você ero-sensei?

Konohamru com uma veia saltando responde."Eu não sou ero. Mas certo vou começar. Meu nome é Sarutobi Konohamaru, coisas que gosto, nada de mais, não gosto também e quanto a hobbys...bem acho que convidar a Hanabi para sair pode contar. Agora você."-apontado para Asuma.

"Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?" Perguntou o gennin, e vendo o seu sensei afirmar com a cabeça continuou. "Meu nome é Nara Asuma, eu gosto de dormir e coisas não problemáticas, não gosto de coisas problemáticas e meu sonho é ter uma vida não problemática e meu hobby é dormir porque não é problemático".

O resto do time não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ele é sempre assim?" Arashi sussurrou para sua companheira, que por sua vez respondeu."Não ele normalmente é pior."

"Bem agora sou eu" começou a Uchiha. "Meu nome é Uchiha Yoru eu gosto da minha família, principalmente do meu irmão mais novo, não gosto que falem que minha testa e grande, meus Hobbys são treinar e ajudar a Kaasan nos hospital e o meu sonho é ser uma poderosa, admirada e temida Konochi."

"Certo minha vez, meu nome é Arashi,eu gosto assim como a testuda -Ei(Yoru)- gosto da minha família apesar te só conhecer o meu pai, não gosto de pessoas xenofobicas e certas tradições que destroem as chances de felicidade das pessoas alem das pessoas que seguem essas tradições como se fogem a palavra divina, meus hobbys são cozinhar e ler e a minha ambição é descobrir os limites do poder de um ninja e então superaros." Diz com um sorriso de canto mas depois sua expressão muda para uma sonhadora e triste antes de continuar"Mas o meu sonho mesmo é ver toda minha família reunida, eu meus pais e minha irmã mais nova."

Todos ficam meio sem jeito após ouvir essas ultimas palavras, até que a Yoru se toca de uma coisa."Arashi você esqueceu de falar o seu sobrenome."

"Não esqueci, só estou não estou com vontade de disser, enxerida." Responde o seu companheiro.

"Mas que grosso!" Exclama com uma veia saindo da testa..

"Bem isso varia para cada um, mas deixando isso de lado amanha me encontrem na área de treinamento 7 às 6 da manhã para um teste final. E é melhor não comerem nada, até." E o sansei dá um salto e some.

"O que? Que teste?" Pergunta Yoru preocupada.

Arashi responde "Sei lá só saberemos amanhã, então é melhor irmos para casa certo Asu...ma."Ele estava dormindo " Como ele dorme, bem to indo até amanhã soneca e Testona."

"EU NÃO SOU TESTONA!!!" responde indo para casa também.

E quando ao Asuma? 3Horas depois um grupo de Anbus apareceu e o levou para casa onde levou uma lequeda na sua mãe.

*************************************************************************

Residência Uchiha.

"Okaasan chequei." Fala Yoru entrando.

"Bem vinda. E então como foi?"Pergunta sua mãe curiosa.

"Foi mais ou menos, tudo que fizemos foi se apresentar." Responde."Mas aquele Arashi me danos nervos, ele fica me chamando de testuda. E o pior é que ele acha legal não disser o sobrenome, ta para acreditar nele mãe?" E para notando que sua mãe estava com um olhar distante.

"Sabe isso me lembra quando eu conheci o meu Sansei. Yoru talves esse Arashi possa se tornar um bom amigo ou até algo mais." Termina dando um sorriso cúmplice.

Tudo o que a jovem gennin pode fazer é uma careta de nojo."Eca mãe eu com aquele idiota? Nunca. Já vou dormir boa noite."

"Não vai jantar?" Pergunta a mãe.

"Não to sem fome,alem disso tenho que acordar cedo para o teste do Konohamaru Sensei." Diz subindo as escadas.

"Yoru uma dica: Um calho sozinho não pode para a ventania, mas três sim." Diz olhando profundamente para a filha.

"Que?" Responde a garota confusa.

"Quando chegar à hora vai entender." Responde misteriosa.

Residência Nara.

Tudo está calmo ,Shikamaru dormindo no sofá e Asuma está na escada, também dormindo. E a Senhora Nara está atrás do marido com uma cara que poderia assustar a própria Kyuubi, ou seja, uma noite comum nesta casa.

"ACORDA SEU PREGUISOSO!!!!" ao mesmo tempo de dá muitos croques na cabeça do marido."E Asuma, filhinho querido é melhor ir para cama que amanha vai ter que acordar cedo."Fala em um tom tão calmo e delicado que parece outra pessoa.

Olhando o filho ir para o quarto Shikamaru indaga para sua consorte."Porque sou eu levo porrada por aqui?"

A resposta foi uma grande e muita pesada pisada na cabeça dele.

Ao mesmo tempo no apartamento de Arashi(que por sinal é o mesmo que o Naruto morou quanto jovem), o mesmo está olhando para a noite estrelada segurando uma carta.

"Pai, queria que estivesse aqui, aposto que ia gostar de saber que fiz time com a Yoru, ou quem é o meu Sensei. "Fecha os olhos se preparando para dormir. "Mas eu juro que um dia nos iremos estar junto, nos quatro."

Dizendo isso fecha os olhos para dormir.

*************************************************************************

No dia seguinte os jovem gennins recém-nomeados estavam cada um à sua maneira esperando seu Sensei, que estava atrasado 4 horas.

"Cadê ele?" Reclama pela centésima vez, apenas naquela meia-hora a jovem Uchiha.

"Será que ta para falar mais alto? Eu ainda consigo ouvir os meus pensamentos." Quem responde é Arashi já de saco cheio das reclamações da sua companheira de time."Podia fazer como o Asuma, ele está quietinho no seu canto."

"CLARO ELE ESTÁ DORMINDO." E aponta para um arvore próxima onde o terceiro membro da equipe estava.

"Por isso mesmo ele não incomoda"

"Ora seu." Quanto se preparava para esmurrar o companheiro, este a interrompeu apontando para as costas dela." Olha ele chegou." E fala isso como se não fosse nada.

"Yo" Fala o sensei.

"ESTÁ ATRASADO!" Grita inconformada a garota.

"Isso não importa, eu estou aqui agora, e vamos começar o teste." E pega duas argolas dos bolsos."O teste é pegar eles e quem não conseguir ficará sem isso." E mostra três bentos próximo à um relogio.

"Por isso ele falou para não jantarmos" Pensa Yoru enquanto Arashi pensa que foi bom ter comido um fardo jantar ontem de acordo com a carta que seu pai mandara. "Mas sensei só tem duas argolas e nos somos em três."

"Quem bom que falou isso Yoru. "Fala ao mesmo tempo em que põe cada argola em um dos braços." Isso porque só dois vão poder passar, vocês tem até aquele relógio dar meio dia, e quem perder vai ficar amarrado nestes postes ai a traz. Comecem."

No mesmo instante os três (Asuma acordou no meio da explicação) saltam se ocultando na vegetação.

*************************************************************************

15 minutos após o inicio do teste.

Konohamaru estava decepcionado, ninguém veio até ele até agora."O que será que eles estão fazendo?"

No mesmo instante diversas kunias são arremessadas na sua direção, mas se nem olhar para elas ele pega a primeira e com ela não apenas se defende como também muda a direção de algumas para a pessoa que às arremessou.

"Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso Yoru-chan." Fala para sua aluna sem ao menos se virar.

"Como ele sabia que era eu?" Pensa a jovem Uchiha, mas é surpreendida ao ver que seu sensei olhava para usa direção."Droga, fui achada." E tenta escapar para outra direção apenas ser encontrada e nocauteada pelo seu mestre."Um já foi faltam dois." E sai em busca dos outros dois,mas nota que tem alguém no exato local onde ele estava agora pouco.

"Ei Sensei vamos logo que eu quero essas argolas." Diz o jovem de óculos.

"Ora Arashi-kun você não devia estar escondido esperando uma chance?" Pergunta o jovem Sarutobi se aproximando."Bem essa é a maneira mais rápida de acabar com isso."

"Bem se é assim vamos ver como está o seu taijutsu." Dizendo isso pega algo do seu bolso.

"Sensei taijutsu não seria combate desarma...do?" começa a indagar o jovem até notar que o que tirou não é uma arma mas sim um livro, um livro laranja." Ero-Sensei." Dando uma olhada repreendora."Como assim?" pergunta o mestre sem olhar para o aluno."Você ta lendo um daqueles livros pervertidos no momento mais impróprio." Esperneia Arashi." O ... que??"abaixado em um canto passando o dedo no chão." Isso não é um Icha-Icha, é um livro de poesias, porque todo mundo fica confundindo os dois?"

Vendo o momento de distração Arashi tenta acertar um soco no Konohamaru, mas este se esquiva sem ao menos se virar. "Sabe, vai ter que fazer melhor se quiser passar." Fala ao mesmo tempo em que se vira sorrindo."Se você diz." Responde se posicionando assim como seu sensei.

Arashi começa uma seqüência rápida de socos e chutes que são facilmente esquivados pelo Konohamaru, que ainda está lendo o seu livro. "_Nada mal, os movimentos são rápido e fluidos mas ele não parece usar nenhum estilo especifico_." Mas em um momento de distração Arashi vê uma brecha."_Agora._" E tenta acertar um chute no lado esquerdo da barriga mas é novamente bloqueado pelo braço ágil de seu sensei, mas este sente um impacto incomum mas estranhamente familiar causado pelo golpe."_Como, o meu braço ficou dormente de repente? Mas que golpe foi esse, ou melhor, quem é esse garoto?_"

"Te peguei sensei agora vamos acabar com isso." Se preparando para outro golpe, mas Konohamaru some e reaparece agachado atrás de seu aluno com as mãos juntas formando o selo do tigre. "É vai acabar, mas para você:_**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi**__:__**Sennen Goroshi**_**.**" E enfia o dedo no traseiro do Arashi o fazendo voar.

"Agora quem é o próximo? Que tal você Yoru?" Virando o rosto para a direção em que a jovem Uchiha estava escondida. "Que tal o senhor ser o próximo sensei?" Arashi diz aparecendo atrás do Jounin e dando uma voadora direto na cabeça dele....apenas para ser bloqueada sem que o alvo se vire na direção dele."Ora ora Arashi-kun como você voltou tão rápido?" comenta ao mesmo tempo que o arremessa em direção a sua companheira oculta.

"Isso é algo que o senhor terá que descobrir Ero-Sensei" E girando o corpo ele para no tronco de uma arvore a usando para tomar impulso para um novo ataque. "Aonde pensa que vai?" Konohamaru aparece atrás dele ao mesmo tempo em que o que estava na frente desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, mas antes de poder atacar é atingido por uma bola de fogo apenas para também sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Vão ter que fazer melhor se quiserem passar." A voz do jovem jounnin é ouvida de todas as direções, mas mesmo oculto ele nota o sorriso de Yoru. "Encontrei. AGORA ASUMA, 75metros à direita de onde está."

No mesmo instante o jovem Sarutobi nota que não pode se mexer. "Kage mane, Sucesso." Diz Asuma por de traz do sensei, no mesmo instante o relógio toca. Sem abrir os olhos ele diz "Estou impressionado, mas infelizmente não passaram no teste por apenas alguns segundos."

Mas com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo sacana e sarcástico Arashi contesta. "Será mesmo sensei? E o fato de eu ter isso não significa nada?" E o Jounnin abre os olhos que em instantes ficam esbugalhados ao ver as mesmas duas argolas que deveriam estar no braço. "Mas como..quanto?" balbucia perplexo. "Simples sensei, quanto estava distraído com o ataque da Yoru eu peguei antes de o senhor trocar de lugar com um Kage Bushin. NA verdade tudo estava planejado. Eu distraia você enquanto ela estava tentando encontrá-lo e o Asuma ficou na retaguarda esperando uma chance de pega-lo com sua sombra. E a propósito foi um bom plano usar um Kage bushin logo de inicio." Termina passando as argolas para seus companheiros.

"Devo admitir que você é mais esperto que eu pensei." Admite do sensei. "Ah mas o credito do plano vai para o nosso preguiçoso aqui e é claro que descobrir o verdadeiro motivo do teste vai para a nossa querida testuda-chan." E finge não notar o olhar assassino direcionado à ele.

"E como sabia que eram Kage Bushins deste o inicio?" indaga Konohamaru. "Ora Sensei nada escapa de meus olhos." Responde enigmático. "_O que será que ele quis dizer_?" pensa o jonnin diante da resposta, mas nota os olhos de Arashi de alguma forma brilhando por de traz dos óculos. "A propósito Sensei lembra o que falou sobre que perdesse?" ao ouvir isso ele começa a suar frio e nota que alem de seus outros dói alunos terem o mesmo olhar que eu companheiro ele **ainda** está preso pelo jutsu de Asuma. "Espera vocês, não podem fazer isso, eu sou o sensei de vocês."

"Essa foi sua idéia." Yoru responde ao mesmo tempo em que Asuma faz o Jounnin começar a ir em direção ao poste. Alguns minutos depois o recém formato time 7 começa a ir embora,com o sensei ainda amarrado, até que Arashi sem lembra de uma coisa. "Ei os times não sempre tiram uma foto com todos juntos?" Pergunta para os companheiros. "Sim por quê?" Em questiona a jovem Uchiha e nota o olhar que ele manda em direção ao sensei amarrado ao mesmo tempo em que tira uma câmera do bolso. "Você não está pensando em.... você está não é?" ao ver o sorriso dele começa a arrastar o Nara para o lugar onde está o mestre deles que ao ver eles fica aliviado

"Sabia que isso era apenas uma bringa...deira? Por que essas cara, e pra que a câmera? " e no mesmo instante percebe o que eles vão fazer e faz a única coisa sensata, grita como uma criancinha assusta.

*************************************************************************

Longe dali, dentro da mansão Hyuuga, Hanabi ouve um grito. "Konohamaru no Baka, deve ter sido pego espiando nas termas."

*************************************************************************

**Glossário:**

_**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi**__:__**Sennen Goroshi: **_Técnica do dedo secreto da Vila da Folha: dois mil anos de morte.


End file.
